Your's Truly, Racetrack Higgins
by Sewnata
Summary: I guess I'se wasn't lookin' where I was goin', 'cause those Delancey's nevah miss. Heck, if it hadn't been fer ol' Crutch, it might've toined out bettah. Well's, I can'ts blame de gimp, an' I got's ta looks for 'im anyways, 'cause Jack's real worried. (This is a story from Racetrack's POV! This is my first Newsies Fanfiction so PLEASE CRITIQUE AND REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own'se nobody (although I really wish I did) This fanfiction is based off of the 1992 Newsies movie, so Crutchy has brown curly hair and Jack is played by Christian Bale! :D

Chapter 1

It was hot in New York. Not dat dat is much surprisin' in the middluh of July. And to top it all off, all me's friends were still sleepin'. It'd been a busy night, cleanin' up aftuh de fire-work show…and I suppose dat everybody'd had their fair-share of the fun.

Except for ol' Crutchy, dat is. The crip always wakes up early, to stare at de wall and pull his-self togethuh so's no-one's sees 'im cryin'. He's always thinkin' 'bout the kids in dat dumb Refuge, although he say's 'e ain't. It's the only time, I ever seen Crutchy lie.

This mornin', stead of ignornin' 'im, I tried to cheer's 'im up. I sat down on the bed, and put my hand on his shoulduh. "Hey Crutchy, whaddaya say we go an teach Snydah an 'is gang a lesson? The boys've been itchin' to soak 'em for ya, ever since ya got worked ovuh by de Refuge goonies. Ya think we could pulls it off?"

The gimp gave me a smile as if dis were de break 'e'd been waitin' for and nods 'is 'ead. "Sure Race, if we can gets a friend 'o mine outta der foyst. 'is name's Card. 'e's got a smart mouth on 'im, and dat ain't the best o' combinashuns if ya's knows what I'se means."

Well, you'se knows me. I can't says no to anythin' that Crutchie asks me ta do. So I'se gives 'im a mock bow. "You'se can have's whatever you'se likes, Crutch. I'se sure dat Jack and de Brooklyn Boys'll be willin' to oblige ya." I took a quick puff on my mornin' cigar, and give's 'im a smile.

"You'se can't touch 'im!" I shouted, givin' Morris Delancey a vicious head-butt. I'd had enough of those guys goin' aftah Crutchy all de time, I guess dey t'ink he's some sort of easy-pickin's or somet'in; dey ain't gettin' away wit' hoitin him on my watch if I can helps it.

Morris Delancey knows how ta fight, I can say dat fer him. He had me in a head lock, an' was tryin' ta choke's me ta death, WHILE forcin' me ta watch Oscah beat up poor Crutch.

"Jack! Jack! Help!" I hoid de gimp cryin' out, and tried ta force Morris's arm offa me so's I could yell too, but I didn't have da strength, he was killin' me, slowly an' all ofs a suddens, everyt'ing went black.

An' den, de next t'ing I knows, Jack is der, bendin' ovah me, tryin' ta get me ta wakes up.

"Race? Race, what happened ovah heah? Where's Crutch? I t'ought de crip was wit' you?" Jack looked worried, although he looked 'bout de same as he did de time Snyder kidnapped Crutchy an' took 'im ta de Refuge.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Crutch was wit' me de entire time!" I shouted, tryin' ta get Jack ta listen (sometimes he's a bit hard of hearin', an' he doesn't wanna face de facts). "We ran inta de Delancey bruddahs, an' I t'ink dey might've takin' Crutchy wit' dem ta wherevah. Probably ta get back at you'se Jack fer somet'in." I shrugged, I try not ta get involved wit' de Delancey's if I can helps it.

Jack toined from white, ta red, den took hold of my shouldahs and shook me. "Why didja let dem take 'im?! What was you'se doin' de entire time dey was beatin' 'im to a pulp, huh?! You don'ts have ta answer dat." He let go, and ran his fingers through his hair, as if he were lettin' off steam. "Alrights, do you'se have any ideas, Race, of where dey might've taken 'im?"

"Ta da docks, maybe? I hoid dey have a new hideout down der." I shrugged. "But I'se goin' wit' you'se, an' so is Blink an' Mush." I insisted.

"Fine den." Jack jammed his cowboy hat onta his head. "But we'se needs ta hurry. We don't wants ta go back ta de Lodgin' House wit'out Crutchy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To the Docks

"Crutchy! Crutch!" Jack shouted at de tops of his lungs. He was lookin' all ovah de place for de gimp, but we wasn't seein' him, or maybe he jus' wasn't cryin' out. "Crutchy!"

Blink put a hand on his arm. "Does ya t'ink dey took him ta de roof? Dey probably coulda if he were out cold."

Jack nodded, an' slapped Blink on de shoulduh. "Alright den, let's soich de whole darn place. Crutchy's gotta be aroun' heah somewhere's." He shudduhed when he t'ought 'bout de gimp shiverin' up der, an' he started ta run up de stairs as quickly as he could. "Crutchy?" He shouted t'rough de skylight.

"Crutchy, Crutchy!" Somebody mocked. I toined, ta see Morris standin' right beside me, poundin' his fist inta his uddah hand.

"Whatcha want, Morris?" Jack growled, his face goin' all t'under cloudy.

Morris gave a low chuckle. "Jus' wanted ta tell ya's dat yer friend ain't heah, Cowboy. He's havin' some fun wit' Mr. Snyduh an' his gang."

"Ya did what?" Cowboy grabbed Morris's shouldah's an' pushed him up 'gainst de wall behind him. "Ya took my friend down der on poipose, didn't ya's? I'll kill ya's fer dat, I swear I wills, if I don't find out dat Crutchy is alright!"

Morris gave a short laugh, an' dodged Jackie Boy's flyin' fists. "Yeah, we'se did. What does it mattah ta you, huh? De crip desoived it, he gave Oscah quiet a shinah, wit' his crutch, had ta knock de gimp out wit' it ta drag him off."

I jumped him. "Ya hoit de kid wit' his own crutch, aftah ya practically beat him ta a pulp when I'se was fightin' ya's? How couldja do dat ta de guy, huh? I bet he's havin' a lota fun now, dealin' wit' Snyduh an' his puns, ain't he?" I slammed my fist inta Morris's gut, watchin' wit satisfaction as de guy doubled ovah.

"Yeah, maybe he is." I toined ta see Oscah pointin' a knife at Blink an' Mush, keepin' 'em from joinin' in de scrape.

"Dis is just great. Oscah, ya can't's be usin' dat t'ing around here, ya probably don't even knows how ta use it!" I shouted, runnin' up real close so's he was forced ta pay 'ttenion ta me. "An' besides, I bets ya wouldn't even have's de guts ta use it anyways."

Oscah glared at me. "Who does ya t'ink you are? Hey Morris, pound shorty heah, ok?"

Jack toined on Oscah. "Jus' shut up! Me an' my friends is gonna find my bruddah right now. An' you'se gonna stop pointin' dat mean t'ing at Blink an' Mush, or I'se gonna run ya t'rough with it myself." He reached ovah fer Blink's arm ta drag him ta safety, but Oscah stopped him by pressin' de point of de blade inta Blink's back.

"I don't t'ink Blinky and Mushy are going anywhere." He said smoothly, not guessin' dat Mush was sneakin' up on 'im from behind.

"Tryin' ta hoit us ain't gonna woik, Oscah." Blink cursed, den bolted free when Mush jumped Oscah fer him. "T'anks buddy, much 'bliged."

"Alright, dat's it. Ya want ta play it rough, den dat's what ya's gonna gets! Ya….HEY!" Jack grabbed Oscah by de scruff of the neck, and hoiled him 'cross de hard floor when he jammed de knife inta poor Mush. "Whaddya t'inks ya's doin', hoitin' people, tryin' ta kill 'em?! If ya's finally finished wit' makin' our lives miserable, den scat!"

I pushed Morris down, an' soaked him real good, den hurried back ta Jack, kneelin' next ta Mush. "He ok, Cowboy?"

Mush grinned at me. "Just a wound ta de shouldah, nottin' serious. Now ya two needs ta get lost, Blink'll take care of me. You two'se got ta go find Crutchy. De poor kid might be pretty seriously hoit from de sound of t'ings." He slapped Jack on de shouldah weakly.

Jack seemed torn. "Fine. Kid Blink, take care of the de guy, don't let him outta sight." He pounded my arm wit' his fist. "Come on, Race. We'se got a little trip ta make ta da refuge."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crutchy at the Refuge

"Didja see where dey took him? Which part of de clink is he in? I hopes Snydah didn't put him on dinnah duty again, de kid can't carry a dish fer de lif o' him." Jack was mutterin' ta himself in da dark.

"Yeah, dey did. But he's back at his room now, up der. Can't ya's see it? Ya could climb up by dat drain pole right der." I pointed out.

Jack nodded. "C'm one, der's 'nough room fer bot' of us, an' I want witnesses if dey's hoit Crutchy any woise. We'se been needin' ta soak de creeps fer a while now, an dis might just be de chance."

We'se both went climbin' up de drain pipe, an' he looked t'rough de window foyst, but couldn't seem ta see not'in but dark. Der was no moon dat night, an' even de light in de back didn't help any.

"Crutchy, Crutch? Is you still awake in der?"

I pushed me own head t'rough de tiny open windah and gives a piercin' whistle. "Hey, ya gimp, wake up an face de music!"

Jack an' I looked at each uddah. Eidah we's chosin' de wrong room, or de gimp was seriously hoit.

Jack tried one more time. Softah, so's de guards didn't heah him. "Crutchy, it's me, Jack, an' Racetrack's heah too. C'm on buddy, please tell me dat you'se awake…or alive even!" He pleaded.

Den we bot' hoid it. De sound of somet'in scrapin' painfully 'cross de floor, an' de sound of someone sniffin' like dey were cryin'.

"J-Jack? Race? Is dat you?" Crutchy's voice came kind a hollowish from in de cell, an' he poked his head out at us, his face real bloody lookin'.

Jack sucked in a breat', de kid was all blood an' bruises. "D-did dey hoit ya bad? C'm heah, let me look atcha."

Crutchy backed up a bit, an' gave a sheepish grin. "Real pretty, ain't it? Dey soaked me real good, Morris an' Oscah. An' den Snydah…he let me have it soon as I'se got t'rough de door, said I was bein' a teenage delinquent or somet'in." He shrugged it off.

"Don't worry's, ya gimp. We'll get's ya's out. I can get's in connections wit' Spot real quick, an' den we'll have Brooklyn helpin' us beat down dese gates likes we did durin' de Strike. We'll soak Snydah an' his goonies real good, an' I'll let ya's stay ta watch, if ya ain't too bad beat up by de time we gets back, uddahwise….hey, you alright?"

De gimp's head was hanging so low his chin mighta bumped inta his chest. He sat down on de floor hard, which made me t'ink he was a lot more hoit dan we could see. He raised his head.

"Jus' fine." He said stiffly, squirmin' a bit. Der was a tear tracin' down his cheek, but I figured Jackie boy didn't notice it. "I-I jus'…." He paused an' shook his head.

"What is it, Crutchy? You know you ain't gotta hid not'in from me." Jack reached t'rough de windah an' ruffled de gimp's hair. "Ya ain't got not'in ta worry 'bout, we'se gonna get ya's out in one piece, dontcha try ta t'ink 'bout it. 'Kay?"

Crutchy sat up a little straightuh aftuh Jack said dat. "I believes ya's Jackie boy, I really does…" De gimp looked back when he seemed ta heah a noise comin' from de hall. He waved at us, a scared look on his face. "Go on, you two, Snydah's comin', and he ain't gonna deal nicely wit' you guys, if he finds ya's!" He closed the windah in our faces, forcin' us ta climb down.

"Well, dat was fun, we'd bettah go get Spot an' de uddah riled up right away, sounds like dey's hittin' on him in der." I reasoned.

Cowboy growled an' looked back up at de windah. "Yeah. It's a long hike ta Brooklyn, but I can get's some of de boys ta get Spot an' his guys. Wouldja's do dat fa me, Racetrack? I wants ta stay heah, look aftah Crutchy, maybe visit him again aftah those meat-heads up der leave. I told Crutchy we'se would get him out in one piece, an' I'se aimin' ta stay wit's him."

I nods. "Ok, but you'se looks aftah yahself, Jackie boy. I don't want's ya's in de clink too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooklyn's Here

Jack was right, it's a long hike ta Brooklyn. 'specially ta de docks where Spot an' his guys hang out all de time, no mattah what de weadah.

"State's ya's business, shorty?" A tall, broad-shouldahed kid was standin' in front a me, glarin'. ñ

"I'se heah ta see Spot Conlon. An' don't pretend's ya's don't know's what I'se talkin 'bout, I knows dat he hangs out heah, don't be tellin' me dat he ain't." I pulled myself up ta my full height an' tried ta look as mean as possible. "Come on, take me ta him, string bean."

De guy jus' grinned at me like one of those Cheshire cats an' poked me in de chest wit' a thin fingah. "Come on, ya knows dat Spot ain't ta be destoibed. So ya's bettah get outta heah before we'se has ta makes ya, kid."

"Yeah, come on, let's take him out, Charley!" Some idiot was crowin' real loud, right behind de guy.

"Some Idjuts just don't learn mannahs does ya? I has rights ta come heah, an' I needs Spot Conlon ta help de Manhattan Newsies jus' aftah de Strike. Crutchy's in trouble, an' he's hoitin' jus' 'cause of dat jerk Snydah." I didn't wanna plead wit' 'em, but I didn't wanna fight eidah.

"Charley" started poppin' his knuckles, and gestahed for some of de uddah guys ta come in closah, one of dem grabbed me by de vest an' held me down. "You'se still thinkin' dat we'se gonna listen ta dat stuff? Snydah ain't had a good job in a while, since de strike, and dey fired him. Don't know what you'se t'ink ya's doin', but we'se intends ta break ya for lyin' ta us."

I tried ta punch him in de face, strugglin' 'gainst the goons dat held me down. "I'se not lyin'! Crutchy really is in de Refuge, an' who's ta say dat Snydah didn't come back in favah, huh?!" I stopped talkin' when some losah punched me in the mouth.

"Hey Charley, if ya likes ta pick on uddah newsies, try ta pick on one ya own size, huh?" Spot's steely voice was comin' from behind the jerk, an' from what I could see, he looked real upset. His eyes narrowed when he recognized me.

"What're ya doin' heah, Race? Ya got my guys all riled, an' jus' made my job a whole heck hardah. I'se has half a mind ta dunk ya's fa upsettin' de delicate internal balance. What's goin' on?" He glared at me, and stuck his pimp cane back in his belt.

I shrugged the uddah boy's hands offa my shouldahs. "Jus' dat Crutchy's back in de Refuges bad shape by de time we get's ta him, but he was doin' ok when I saw him last. Snydah may have an opinion on dat in de next hour t'ough, if I have any guess."

Spot sighed. "Dis crip is gonna be de death a me, but we'se gonna do it for Jackie boy." He climbed on ta one of de crane scaffolds an' held his pimp cane up in de air. "Hey ya idjuts, this is what I say. Ol' Jackie boy an' his friend's is hoitin' again, is we gonna go slummin' 'gain or what, huh?"

Der was resoundin' cheer dat came up from de newsies surroundin' me, an' I sent up a cheer meself, jus' for good luck.

"Den go on an' collect ya's gear. Racetrack an' I wills be waitin' fer ya's outside de Refuge gate wit' de Cowboy." He toined back ta me. "Ya said dat Jack is till der, ain't he? Wouldn't leave de gimp for one sec would he?"

I shooks me head. "Naw, not Jackie boy. Snydah was beatin' poor Crutch ta a pulp when I left. I'se pretty coitin dat Jack is comfortin' him right now, we'se jus' bettah hurry, Cowboy mighta done somet'in real bad by now, an' got himself caught."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Storming the Refuge

"Psst, Jack! Jackie boy, where is you?" I called an' called inta de dark, but didn't heah anyt'in. I shrugged my shouldahs at Spot. "See, what'd I tell ya's? De guy doesn't have de sense not ta get caught."

Spot slapped my cheek hard. "Don't go sayin' t'ings like dat 'bout Jackie boy, he's gots his reasons fer everyt'ing, includin' dis. Come on, he's probably up der wit' de crip." He quirked an' odd smile as we neared de drain pipe we was supposed ta climb. "Wanna lift, short stuff?"

I pushed him off wit' a stern glare. "Naw, I'se can do it by myself, an' don't call me short stuff, I already had ta take dat from ya friend Charley over der." I gestured in dat kid's direction, den started ta climb. I peeped t'rough de windah, den crooked me fingah at de uddahs. "Come on, guys. Jackie boy left de windah open fa us."

I climbed t'rough de opennin'. "Jack? Crutchy? Are you guys still in heah, or does I have ta look elsewhere fa you idjuts?"

A soft sobbin' sound came from de cornah of de room, an' I toined ta see de gimp curled up on de floor.

"No use lookin' fa Jack, heah, Racetrack." He said softly, tryin' not ta let de tears take ovah his voice. He poked his pale face outta de cornah, an' smiled. He had a couple'a teeth missin'.

I grabbed Crutchy by de shouldahs an' shook him a bit, tryin' not ta make him feel anymore pain dan he already had ta deal wit'. "What happened? Where is Cowboy? I thought dat he was watchin' out for ya, Crutchy!" I tried ta keep my voice down, t'ough it was hard ta do. "We needs ta get ya's bot' outta heah, not just you by yahself! Where'd he go?!"

De crip bowed his head, an' looked at his bum leg, tryin' ta massage it wit' his hands, but it wasn't doin' no good, I bet Snydah or one of his goons had grabbed and twisted it or sometin'.

"He's in annuda room, Race. Dey tooks him ta one of de uddah solitary confinements chambahs, like de one I is in, but less nice. I t'ink dey's givin' him de treatment…" He faded off, an' didn't want ta say no more.

I shook him again, hardah dis time. "Crutch, which room is it? Did dey say where?"

He looked up at me wit' one eye, de uddah one was practically swollen shut by now. "De room 'cross de hall. At de very end." He shuddahed. "But you'se gonna leave some guys ta make sure dey don't try ta beat me up 'gain, right?" He looked hopeful.

"Sure, but you'se stay put. I'se gonna go look for him wit' Spot." I crooked a fingah at Spot Conlon, an' we started ta walk down the hall, all quiet so's dey wouldn't heah or notice us. I stopped, an' listened at de door, but didn't heah nottin, so we used a hair-pin dat Spot had an' went in.

We bot' gasped. Jack was lyin' on de floor all bloody-like Crutchy-but he had bloody knuckles, showin' dat he had fought back. I poked him wit' de toe of my boot.

"Hey, Jack? You'se still alive, buddy?" I knelt down next ta him, tryin' ta heah fa a breath in his throat. "Jack, breath for me, m'kay?"

Cowboy shook himself inta wakefulness an' stared at me. "R-Race? Spot? Where's Crutchy? Ya shoulda got him before ya went fa me, I was doin' jus' fine." He gasped, and coughed, blood comin' out on his hands.

Spot's eyes widened. "Jack? Jack, dat's not right, is it?" He looked at me all bug eyed. "We's gotta get de guy ta a hospital!" He started ta help me pick Jack up, but Jack wouldn't have none of it.

"Naw, you two, set me down! Ya know dat Crutchy ain't even liked ta be carried off when he's still awake, ya gonna do de same fa me too!" He struggled, and pushed himself outta our arms, rightin' his-self. He wobbled a couple 'a steps coughin'an' coverin' his mouth wit' his sleeve.

"Jack, we's gonna get ya's ta a doc, ya cant keep coughin' up blood like dat, somebody hit ya's bad. Does we have ta knock ya's out, jus' ta get ya's der?" I t'reatened, clenchin' my fists an' catchin' him when he went all unsteady. "What hoits, anyway? De crip can look out fa his-self."

Jack grabbed me by my vest an' shook me hard, t'ough he was pantin', an' his face was pale. He clutched at his side, coughin' again, sendin' blood all ovah the front of my clothes.

"C-Crutchy can't. Ya gotta take him out foist…" Jack stopped talkin' an' folded ovah me all limp, his eyes rollin' inta his head.

I gripped de guy by de lapels a his shoit and hoisted him up by his arms, Spot took his feet. "Alright, dat's IT! We's takin' ya to de hospital, whether ya likes it or not."

We carried Jack back t'rough de hallway, dodgin' one of de guards who was strollin' 'bout de place.

xxx

We got outta der okay, once Charley an' everybody else climbed up de drain pipe ta keep Snydah an' his goons away.

Jack looked pretty bad, gettin' paler by de minute, an' Crutchy was refusin' most help, 'cept leanin' on Kid Blink's shouldah fa support.

I stared up at de big hospital an' gulped. "One of us has got ta go get Denton, we won't be able ta pay fa dis ourselves, dey'll t'ink we'se nuts!"

Mush nodded, still rubbin' at de bandage tied on his shouldah from bein' stabbed by de Delancey Bruddah's. "I'se can get's him. Ya jus' stay heah on de benches, an' we'll find ya's alright."

I looked ovah at Crutchy. Blink was helpin' him sit down on one of de benches, stretchin' his legs 'cross de whole extent of it. His brows was furrowed, an' he was jus' as pale as Jack was, but more scraped up lookin'. He was leanin' 'gainst de cold metal, his jaw all clenched up, an' he was holdin' his hand ta a large, deep gash on his cheek.

"How ya's feelin' Crutch? We'se gonna get ya's inta de hospital too, jus' ta dem look ya's ovah." I offered, feelin' sorry fa de kid.

Crutchy blinked. "You'se wants ta take me in der? Do ya t'ink dat Denton will be able ta pay fa me, an' Jack too?"

"Maybe. We's jus' gonna see when he get's heah." I tried ta reassure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hospital Treatments and the Bad News

I looked up, when I saw Mush leadin' Denton down de crowded street. "T'ank goodness ya's heah, Denton! We's didn't t'ink dey'd let us in by ourselves, needs someone ta pay up, ya know?"

Denton nodded, an' stood ovah Crutchy, puttin' a hand on de gimps forehead. "How're we feeling, Crutchy?" He asked wearily, noticing the kid's feverish look in his eyes.

Crutch shook his head in denial. "I-It ain't me dat's bad. It's Jack. Dey beat him ta mostly not'in in one sittin' an' now he's bleedin' an' coughin' real bad. Will ya's be able ta pay for bot' of us? I'm not too bad, I shouldn't even be heah…"

Denton smiled an' squeezed Crutchy's shouldah. "Believe me, Crutchy, you're bad enough that coming here wouldn't hurt."

Crutchy gave a short nod at dat, but I den realized dat he wasn't any bettah lookin' den Jack was really, he jus' wasn't bleedin' from de mouth.

Anyways, Denton took us in ta de hospital an' got a nurse ta take dem off somewhere's. We wasn't allowed ta follow, 'cause the doctah's needed ta woik on dem in private.

Dey made us sit in dis dumb waitin' room for about two hours, den one nurse came ovah ta us wit' news about bot' of dem.

"Well nurse, how are they?" Denton asked anxiously, de guy sure knows how ta get to the point.

"The young man with the bleeding lungs is out of danger, sir. But the other one…the cripple that you brought in, he's in a very bad way. He must have contracted something very serious before he came to this hospital. We're doing everything we can, but I don't believe that the boy will last another two hours."

I stoods up, poundin' my hand inta my fist. "Hey, ya said der ain't no way dat Crutchy will live anuddah two hours, well you'se wrong. Crutchy's gonna keep on livin' no mattah what illness or whatevah you says he has? Can we visits him?"

The nurse nodded, but only let two of us go, so we'se decided on Denton an' me. De uddahs were glad ta wait, dey knew dey'd get der toin.

"Hi Racetrack."

I stared at de gimp loungin' on a bed in de cornah. De nurse was right, he looked pretty bad, all black an' blue everywhere even on his face an' arms.

"How're you feeling Crutchy? Have they taken care of you enough, they aren't neglecting you, are they?" Denton asked in concern, then we looked at each uddah. We bot' knew dat the kid was dyin' he jus' wasn't gonna say it.

Crutchy gave a small smile. "Funny ya should say dat. Dey've been all ovah me, not given me on moments peace, an' den der's times like now, where nobody's listenin', which I don't mind." He gave a small, raspy cough an' leaned back 'gainst de pillows.

I grasped for de gimps hand when I saw blood tricklin' down his chin. "Come on, Crutchy. Ya's at least gotta hang on till Jack can say goodbye, an' everybody else wants ta too…they's real sorry 'bout what happened, an' we's gonna beat up Snydah an' his goons jus' as bad as dey beat you up." I squeezed his hand real tight, like I wasn't gonna let go.

"I'se gonna try, believe me. Der ain't anybody who wants ta do dat more dan me." De gimp looked ta de nurse standin' next ta him. "How is my friend? Is he well enough for a visit from me? Is he awake yet?"

The nurse smiled. "He's been awake longer than you have. The anesthetic may still control his behavior, but otherwise I think you can visit. I'll get a wheel chair…or would you rather we wheel you to him in bed? I don't believe it would be wise to move you at the moment."

De kid seemed ta consider dis, den nodded. "Fine, get me der in bed if ya t'ink it's best, but do get me der. I gotta say goodbye ta my best friend, and dat ain't easy. It's not nice dat I has ta go an' die on him anyways, but he tried, an' I want him ta know that at least I'se not dyin' in de Refuge."

*Few Minutes Later*

Dey wheeled Crutchy inta de uddah room, makin' sure dat he was close enough ta Jack. Our great leadah was jus' wakin' up, an' he was grinnin'.

"Well, look who's heah, Race an' de gang!" Jack was gigglin' so much, it was hard for everybody else ta keep sobah. He had ta know.

"Jack? Jack, please stop laughin' an listen!" I shooks him, an' forced him ta look at Crutchy.

Jack started to tear up. "Why'd ya have ta go an' do dat? I ain't hoitin anyt'in'…." He faded off inta subdued silence, den looked at Crutchy. "Crutchy, you'se alive!"

De crip bowed his head solemnly. "I-I is, Jack. But I ain't gonna be for long. De doc says I'se real sick…so sick dey can't cure me, an' I'se bleedin' real bad, like you was, an' dey said dat when I'se gone, dey's gonna use me for experiments, ta try ta heal people dat get dis sickness." Crutchy was cryin' now, his shouldahs shook wit' emotion.

Jack looked at him soberly, de grin was gone, an' he looked like de drugs might be wearin' offa bit. He put a hand on Crutchy's shouldah. "Did dey say how long ya's has, Crutchy?"

Crutchy shrugged. "Does it really mattah? Two hours, I t'ink….but it might be less, de way I'se is feelin'." He leaned ovah towards Jack and pressed his face inta Cowboy's shouldah. "Does I gotta die, Cowboy?"

"Y-Ya's ain't goin' ta, Crutchy, not on my watch. What do those meat-heads t'ink dey are, tryin' ta give ya time like dat! Der ain't nobody dat can do dat, 'cept maybe God, an' I'se not even sure since I don't know not'in' 'bout Him." Jack tried to comfort, but he seemed pretty useless.

I guess we'se was all feelin' dat way.

 **Authors Note: Yeah, I know this one of the more sad chapters. I hope you like it anyway.** D,:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loss of Old Friends

Jack was squeezin' Crutchy's hand an' watchin' de gimp closely. De gimp was tremblin' all ovah, an' had toined white.

"J-Jack, is ya der?" De bad fevah dat Crutchy had taken away his eye-sight a little bit ago, we was all sad ta find out dat our friend was blind.

Jack gave him a sad look. "What is it?" He reached up ta squeeze Crutchy's shouldah. "Y-You've not goin' yet, is you?"

Crutchy gulped. "I-I is, Jack. Make sure dat dey take care of my body…don't let dem use it, Jack. I doesn't want to be selfish, but I wants ta be buried…what if God won't resurrect me 'cause I ain't in de ground?" De crip was tremblin' real bad now and grabbin' at Jack's hand. "I-I don't wants ta go, Jack, I don't want ta!"

"I don't wants ya to eidah, kid. Ya's my bruddah, an' my best frien' in all de woild. W-we's all gonna miss ya so bad…it's hoitin me ta let ya's go. But if dats what ya's body is tellin' ya dat it's gonna do…dat's what's gonna happen." Jack closed his eyes, tears tracin' on his cheeks. "God's gonna come fa ya's no mattah where you'se is. God's gonna make sure ya's gets ta heaven, Crutchy. I know ya's will, you'se bettah dan me anyway."

"O-okay." Crutchy took in a deep breath, tryin' ta keep from cryin' again. "T'anks Jack, I'se feelin' bettah. Goodbye everybody, Racetrack, Mush, Blink, Jack, take care of yahselves. An' Jack?" He gave Cowboy a pleadin' look from his empty eyes. "Get Card outta de Refuge, wouldja? She-He's not meant for dat kinda life.

"C-Card's a GOIL?!" Jack stared at Crutchy, a slight smile flitting across his desperate face. "Didja likes her? Did she likes ya's back? What a sense of irony, huh? De guy has his foist sort of romance, an' den he ends up dyin' right aftah he meets de right goil! What does ya t'ink of dat?" He slapped Crutchy's shoulder, laughing. "Whyja lie ta me?"

Crutchy gave a weak smile. "I-I didn't want ya's t'inkin' dat I was in love wit' her. We'se jus' friends. I kept Snydah away from her, one or twice ya know…dat's anuddah reason dat I looks like dis. Takes care of her, ok, Jack? I-I'se really wants her ta be safe. Please?" He pleaded wit' Cowboy.

"Don't worry. I'se gonna look aftah ya love, Crutchy." Jack reassured, suddenly gatherin' de crip inta his arms as de kid's body gave it's last struggles. "We'se gonna miss ya's real bad. I'se gonna miss ya's most of all…wait. Wait buddy, how's long does ya t'ink ya's has?" He gripped Crutchy's elbow desperately.

De kid shook his head. "I t'inks I has a little time. Why?"

Jack ended up deligatin' Skittery, Buttons an' Specs ta go back ta de Refuge ta rescue Card. An' dey did jus' dat. Dey came back wit' her in 'bout fifteen minutes.

She was a short, red-head goil, who looked ta be de same age as Crutchy, seventeen. She rushed up ta his bedside an' reached for his hand.

"Crutchy? Crutch, it's Card, I'm here now." She whispered, kissin' his cheek. Der were tears in her eyes now too. "I'm not going to leave you ever again, Crutchy, I promise you that. How are you feeling?"

Crutchy gave a soft laugh. "Bettah, now dat you'se is heah. I-I wants ta apologize fa not helpin' ya's out dat foist night…I was bein' real selfish. I feels real achy all ovah, an' jus' sick. De doc said I'se been coughin' up blood a lot, an' dat whatevah I has for sickness is killin' me too."

"Never mind, I forgive you for whatever you think you've done wrong." Card's eyes was fillin' wit' tears, an' she was holdin' Crutchy real close. "I'm going to miss you, Crutchy. You've really made a difference in my life. I'll be going back to my parents as soon as…" She didn't finish her sentence, we all knew what she was insenuatin'.

Crutchy sighed. "Alright den, go on. I'se gonna drop in a minute, an' I'se wants ya's all ta know dat I'se gonna try ta look out fa ya's from heaven, if God'll let me do you'se guys a good toin. G-goodbye, guys." De crip leaned his head against his pillow, prepared ta die I guess. An' he did, quietly. Jus' faded off inta death like he was sleepin'.

We didn't even know he was gone, still Blink tried ta wake him up.

*In the Morgue*

De hospital people forced us ta leave Crutchy's body behind, despite Jack an' Card's pleadin's an' Denton's threats ta call an attorney. But dey said we could visit his body in the morgue, an' give our last respects.

He was lyin' bare chested on a cold, metal table, a blanket coverin' him from his waist down ta his knees. Der was a string, wit' a label attached ta one of his big toes.

Card stared at his pale face a moment, her lower lip quiverin'. "Why can't they just let us take him?! We've paid them back for their services, can't they even think of letting us have his body?"

Denton put a strengthenin' hand on her shouldah. "I'm sorry I couldn't do any better, Card. But wouldn't Crutchy be glad to know that he was able to help some people through his death? He was always complaining about being useless, doesn't this change things for him now?"

Jack shook his head. "He didn't wanna be used like dat in de foist place, Denton. Said he was scared dat Jesus wouldn't resurrect him 'cause he ain't in de ground. An' I promised him…I promised him dat I would make sure dat his body made it in the ground, not ta be used like dis! Don't ya see what dis means ta me? It means dat I can't keep a promise ta me own best-me own bruddah!"

All de uddah newsies nodded, murmurin' noises in agreement. Crutchy hadn't wanted ta be carted off ta dis cold place, an' if he knew it, he might not rebel, but he'd sink inta one of his depression moods again.

Denton waved his hands ta quiet us. "Alright, alright! I'll try again. But don't get your hopes up, boys, if I don't win this round."

Card gave a weak smile. "I-I know you can do it, Mr. Denton. I'm sure of it."

 **Author's Note: This is one year after the strike, that's why I said that Crutchy is 17. So...review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Funeral And a Proposal

After a bit a squablin' between Denton an' de hospital staff, our reporter man finally got Crutchy's body outta dat cold place.

Denton paid fa de funeral expenses too, on top of payin' fa de hospital, he's a good kind of guy ta have around, ya know.

We was all standin' in de pourin' October rain, jus' waitin' fa Jack an' Card ta come. Jack had started takin' a likin' ta Card, evah since he found out dat she was Crutchy's goil. It was like de only part of de gimp dat we could hold on ta.

"We'se real sorry 'bout your loss, Card." Blink apologized, handin' her a small bundle of flowers, we'd all chipped in ta buyin' her somet'in, especially since she an' Crutch were so close.

Card sniffed. "Thank you, Kid Blink. I just want to thank you all. You act as if I were his widow or something." She gave a soft laugh. "I'll be going back to my father after this, even though I hardly trust myself to, he was never very nice." She wiped at her face.

Jack gave her a strange look, den knelt down in front a her. "Card…I'se knows dat you probably don't want dis right now. I mean, ya jus' lost Crutchy, an' I'se sure you'se loved him more dan anybody else in de whole woild. De gimp was like dat, ya couldn't hate him. But…but if you'se could loves anuddah poison, wouldja love me? An' let me court ya's?"

Card stared at him, dabbin' at her damp nose wit' a handkerchief. "Y-you want to court me? Maybe even MARRY me?" She gasped, an' fell back a bit, Blink caught her. "Jack Kelly, are you serious?"

Jack nodded, his face as sobah as I'd evah seen him look. He reached for her hands. "I is serious, Card. I know dat I'se nevah gonna be able ta compare ta Crutchy…he would've been an' even bettah husband ta ya. But I'se can do it to I guess. If ya's would have me."

Card blinked away the tears, gasping from astonishment. "Why, yes Jack! Yes!" She threw her arms 'round his neck, kissin' him on the cheek.

I'se gonna stop dis story heah, 'cause I t'ink ya can figuh what's happenin' next. Jack marries Card, an' dey both live happily evah aftah.

I'se stoppin' now 'cause I gotta go ta de memorial soivece fa Crutchy-it's been two years since, an' Jack always likes ta have a party.

So, see ya's.

Your's Truly,

Racetrack (Antonio) Higgins

 **Author's Note: I know that this was a terribly short chapter. Sorry! I wanted to continue on to other things though, so that's why. Anyway...REVIEW?**


End file.
